Dawn of the Dead
by MissDelena
Summary: Halloween Zombie one shot originally written by me in 2004 for Roswell, but adapted for TVD. Delena Smut. No relation to tv plot.


**Summary: When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. How do you kill what's already dead? 36 billion people have died since the reign of humanity. For the new Dawn, there's a reunion... The United States is turned upside-down overnight by an inexplicably strange plague-like event in which millions of corpses return to live and walk the earth as blood-thirsty zombies (with the recently-deceased that the zombies kill returning as zombies themselves, multiplying their numbers). The gang try to keep alive, but for how long?**

**Disclaimer: This is based on the movie by Universal. (Which was a remake of the 1979 classic of the same name) No infringement intended, this is purely for fun!**

**AN: I originally wrote this fic back in 2004 for Roswell under the name DropChica (my original fanfiction ID) and so ive changed the names for this to work.**

**Please Review... Happy Halloween!**

What happens when the people you love are killed. Slaughtered by a thousand zombies and then re-awakened as the creatures themselves. What happens when you come face to face with a creature that is no longer alive, yet walks the earth like any other in a way that you're not so familiar with. What do you take as a weapon. A gun. Your hand. Another body? If you see one, move fast. A single shot to the head will work, miss and you have a twitcher. Miss completely, shoot yourself...better than becoming one yourself. What do you do when you see thousands of these creatures, and they're all running your way? You run. You hide. You keep from getting biten. Because if you don't... you're dead.

Their faces are mauled. Grey and blood smeared. Their own blood thickened by the plague like venom spreading the earth. Their veins are enlarged and visible through the grey thin skin. Eyes are soul-less. Fixed and constant. Black rings of sleep lay under the sockets, pools of blood holding in their throat. The tongues and mouths are ravished. Pulled apart by others, and by themselves while feeding. Skin and flesh torn away. Eroding and darkened. Everywhere, from their necks to their arms. Chunks of flesh missing, parts separated and lashed back on with the moist blood. Walking corpses with their brutal and vile atmosphere. An altogether new nightmare.

Things had just gotten worse. Zombies, these creatures were burning the town down. Killing everyone, and everything in the country. Vampires had nothing on these beasts and in fact, a bite would bring a vampire their true death. TV had stopped a few days ago, contact with the outside had vanished. Stefan, Damon, Elena and the others had no where to turn to... nowhere to run. The Boarding House was the only safe place left, and after 3 days of peering from the roof of neighbouring houses, this wasnt even the best of plans. Bonnie had already been turned, biten on the leg while trying to escape her home. Bitten by her own Father. Damon didn't take pleasure in twisting off her head as his attempt of a rescue went horribly wrong. There was no time for playing with loved ones. No time to feel remorse. Or guilt. Or sorrow. It was kill... or be killed. Tyler was also gone, dead. He hadn't made it to the Grill, or anywhere for that matter. No one had seen him, or heard from him, so he was presumed dead. Just like the rest of them.

Elena, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy had conveniently already been at the Grill since the beginning. With the need to catch up on homework they had stayed the night studying. Thank god Matt had locked those doors early. The zombies had disturbed them a few hours later. Trying to break through the doors.

Matt looked through the window of the cafe. His eyes widened as he saw what looked like a man, no, a few men... and a woman frantically crawling to get into the establishment. He pushed the staff door open and cautiously walked to the front door. His feet slapping on the cold floor with agonizing thuds. He moved closer. His eyebrows dipped in a confused fashion.

"Were closed." He said, tilting his head as the woman's head came into focus with the dim light. "Oh...are you ok...?" His words trailed as he saw her gruesome ripped face. Matt gasped, the fear rising in his eyes. Matt stopped. Reversing his steps as he eyed the others clawing at the doors. He lifted his hand to his still open mouth, catching the silent scream. Turning, he ran back into the staff room where Elena was stood with a glazed expression in her eyes. She knew something was wrong.

"What are they?" Elena asked, tension in her voice, obvious she had caught a glance himself. Matt shook his head, unsure of the words to describe the creature. His eyes were flared.

If they had been up on the roof, they would have seen Stefan and Damon slip into the shop opposite the Grill. They may have even heard Stefan rip through a few of the others. They may have smelt the fear and blood smeared on Damon.

Caroline had spotted Stefan waving frantically a day later, after a night and morning of fighting sleep and confusion. After finally reassuring themselves that the creatures couldn't enter the building, the group had gone up to the roof. Caroline and Jeremy had ventured out onto her balcony and could see Stefan, only just, waving from the rooftop. After a few days of shouting and exchanging messages. Stefan and Damon had taken the instinctive and fled the shop. Zombies had flew at them. Wanting their piece of flesh. Rotting carcasses still lay outside from their arrival, and Damon looked at the holes still left in their heads from his fist. A zombie can only be killed by destroying its brain. Get a weapon sturdy enough to pierce the skull, or better still, sharp enough to take the head completely. Always aim for soft entry points. Ear canal, eye sockets, nostrils, mouth or under the chin. Do not be lulled that they may be family members of friends. They will kill you... without hesitation. All points memorized from some stupid zombie survival guide. Damon had read it only because of the author, a one Max Brooks.

With blasts coming from all directions Elena waited for the signal. NOW. With a heightened temperature and beating heart she unlocked the door to the Grill. Zombies flew at them, each of them firing fists and swinging bats into the creatures heads. Damon ran into the Grill as another grabbed Stefan's waist. He scrambled into the Grill, as Damon twisted the zombies head clean off.

"Close it!" Damon yelled to Elena who had shut the door instinctively. Luckily she had the guts to fight off a hand creeping around the door with a kitchen knife. The door closed and the lock was turned. Elena looked back to Stefan who was gasping for air on the floor. His clothes sprayed with blood and flesh, his face smeared with remnants of a body. Liz didn't care. She pulled him to his feet and hugged his body.

A few more days passed by, and with food running out a plan was hatched to escape to the boarding house. Elena's car was down below the Grill and so the getaway was planned. Everything to the last detail. 2 days and counting. But for only 3 people left now, the outlook was bleak.

It had happened yesterday. The group had decided to descend the ladder on the balcony and try an escape a few days early. Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Elena had carried a few supplies while Stefan and Damon had killed off the zombies. Elena could hear her cry out in pain as the zombie ripped through her shoulder, ravishing her neck. Her screams deafening their ears. Caroline lay dead and Matt's turned body slumped to the ground. Only a few more seconds and he was on the attack. Shredding Jeremy into a hundred pieces. His box of supplies hitting the ground with a thud. Slow motion crept in and Elena gasped with fright. Damon had already grabbed a few more of the boxes and threw them into the car. Stefan was playing the fool, playing the coward, he stupidly ran back up the ladder, away from the mess. Throwing her box into the car Elena frantically fought off a few zombies from around her. An arm grabbed her. Her head snapped around to catch his eyes. He had come to find her. Rescue her from the creatures. His strong arm picking at her waist as he hoisted her half way up the ladder, following her closely. Her spine tingled with fear. Every part of her body felt numb. Her fingers felt icy. Her skin dripped with nervous moisture. She felt her blood boil with anticipation. Damon came to rescue her, yet Stefan, her so called soulmate had left her to die. Too much of a coward to even help with the simplest of jobs. Damon on the other hand had risked everything for her. Risked his life. Risked getting biten by one of those things. All for her.

Elena sat next to Stefan, his presence making her feel somewhat homely. He didn't look too good, his features grey and worn. Elena moved closer, wanting to re-assure herself that he wasnt dead himself. He smiled at her.

"Just scared Elena." He bit out, she swallowed hard and managed a weak nod. Damon was in the other room and she felt she needed to talk to Stefan alone. She inched forward in her chair, her hands clenching together in a sweaty heap.

"Stefan... I don't want to die." She almost whispered. Her words coming out wet and forced. "I haven't experienced things yet..." She looked away.

"Like what?" he asked, his incursion heightening.

"I don't want to die a virgin..." Her eyes found his, her throat felt tight, thick, harsh. Her hand found his leg. Slowly tracing the seem of his jeans. He moved forward to her, letting her feel him. "I don't want to die without having sex..." She breathed, repeating her intention. Damon watched from the window, wanting to look away, wanting to forget what Elena had just said, but something deep inside him had awakened. And that something was her. The realisation of Elena being a virgin suddenly made perfect sense.

Stefan took Elena in his arms, gently kissing her neck. Planting kisses back up to her ear. She slid her hands under his shirt, lifting it over his head. His eyes found hers and desire burned deep within his growl. Elena was taken back. She could see the veins through his skin. His eyes soul-less and his breathing dry. She took a step back, looking at his now thin and weathered chest heaving before her. A gasp escaped her lips. He had been biten. Teeth marks and dry blood were visible on the side of his hip. He was dying. Damon saw the marks from the window. He gasped. First loosing Bonnie, then loosing Caroline, Matt and Jeremy, now loosing Stefan before loosing his mind. He wouldn't let Stefan take Elena, he wouldn't die alone in this mess. No way. He barged in the door. Liz looked back, terror etched into her features. Max looked scared. He dropped back to the seat and his body seized without life. Damon pulled Elena close to his chest. His other shielded her head, pushing her into him, as he pulled out his heart, just to make sure. Flesh and blood. Thrown into nothingness. His eyes closed when he saw the leftovers slump. Taking his deadly hand, he wrapped it around Elena. Her silence piercing his ear drums. It was broken by the sounds of her hurling up her last meal. Wrenching out the food in her stomach.

They had been sat downstairs in the staff room for over an hour now, not talking, not even looking at one another. Just thinking of the events passed. Elena was finally brave enough to break the habit.

"Were the only 2 left Damon." Her words hit him, slammed into his head.

"I know..." He didn't look at her, he just stared at his hands.

"Damon." He looked up at the woman now stood in front of him. "Did you hear what I said to Stefan before?" Her tone changing. Damon nodded, his mouth slightly open at his confession. A seductive smile crossed her lips and Damon couldn't help but smile back, his eyes lazy and smooth. Elena bent down, breathing in his air as she came nose to nose with Damon. He could feel her hands roaming his jeans. He could feel her heart pounding, exploding in her chest. Her hands found his neck, one cupping his ear, the other wondering around his chin. Her thumb brushed against his bottom lip, the back of her thumb brushing on her own lips. That close. That close.

"Elena..." Damon heaved, his lungs expanding as toxic air spilled into his capillaries. Each strand of hair looking amazing. Each spot of lint floating in the air magnified and intensified.

"Take me..." escaped her as she plunged her lips on his. With bruising force her hands grappled with his jeans. She was in a hurry. Her tongue darted out, tasting his as she pushed deeper into him. His hands found her hips, pushing them away for him to stand. Never breaking contact with their lips, each moved backwards, finally stopping when a locker slammed into her now bare back. Damon had removed her shirt. Clever boy. His tongue delved into her mouth, licking at her tongue, roof of her mouth and brushing against her teeth. He pulled her lips in between his, sucking at her like a lollipop. His hands cupped her breasts, dissolving her bra. His teeth biting at her jaw as his fingers ran circles around her nipples. She inched her leg up his, exposing her core to him. No underwear down below. Clever girl.

"Elena..." She moaned. "Maybe we... should..." She snapped, her eyes burning into his. Ragged breaths and heaving chests.

"Fuck me!" She spat out. Hunger and passion flaming in her eyes. He choked, the liquid clogging in his throat. The liquid of the air. Everything. He pulled her skirt up higher, letting it wrap around her dainty little waist. His hand messed with the zip of his jeans, pulling at the metal in between his fingers. Her little hands, once gentle and caring met his. Now frantic and strong pulled at his jeans, letting them drop, along with his boxers, to the floor. He took her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks. He looked deep in her eyes, asking for her permission. She blinked slowly. Allowing him to touch her. She jumped up, curling her legs around his waist, using her hand to guide him to her entrance. She stopped as she felt his tip harden in her. His body aching for hers as much as she was for his. She plunged down onto him, gasping as he filled her. His head sank into her neck as he slowly moved in her. She swallowed and moaned as his pace became faster. Sliding in and out of her with brute force. His hands tangling in her hair, pulling her head as her back smashed time and time again into the metal lockers.

"Damon..." She moaned as his body fucked hers. Sending her body into ecstasy. She burned for him. Wanted him to make her sweat. Passion gripped as Damon took her mouth in his once more. Tongues dancing. Roaming. Making her pool between her legs. Orgasm crashed over her as she yelped in his mouth, moaning and groaning as her body shook. Damon felt her inner walls clamp over his throbbing member. Feeling her contract. One. Two. Three. Four. That was enough. His body exploded. Spilling himself into her. Every last half-child. Lips still locked, he pressed her body against the lockers more firmly. Letting her legs drop she felt him slip out of her. She closed her eyes, letting the warm sensation of his kisses take over her neck and collar bone. His body worked its way down hers, taking her nipple into his mouth. Biting gently as she moaned. "That was... amazing." She let out a breath, as Damon's finger trailed a line from her other vacant nipple to her belly button. Her heat satisfied she opened her eyes. A mortified creature stood only feet away. Its eyes sunken, its body broken. Fingers blood soaked and expression ready to kill. She gasped, all air escaping her lungs. It was too late. Fate was decided...

"Damon!"


End file.
